nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Intercity
Is it really necessary for Sofasi to have two new neighborhoods within the space of a year? Milerose is far from full. Also, doesn't the Congress have to approve the creation of new neighborhoods? 77topaz (talk) 21:20, August 17, 2013 (UTC) 1) Well Sofasi is a city now, so idk, frankly were done with expanding so ther won't be any other neighborhoods I can assure you. 2) No its done by population now right? According to Governor Abrahams and the census this is a neighborhood so I created it. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:39, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Sofasi is a town not a city. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:20, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Kunar, I'll have to disagree. Read: this 7.1.1: Have a population of at least twenty thousand. Sofasi is a city. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:21, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Congress must recognize the neighborhoods. Why? They have to be added to the National Settlement Order. Sofasi currently only has two neighborhoods. The page Sofasi is fully wrong: "Sofasi has three neighborhoods:Hightech Valley, Intercity and Milerose." First, they forget that Downtown Sofasi is a neighborhood; second, Intercity and Milerose are illegal settlements. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:41, August 18, 2013 (UTC) : 1) When creating a new neighborhood/district/hamlet, other pages should be edited. 2) I don't think the Congress has to give permission to built a settlement. 3) The Sofasi article needs a new look. 4) The NSO article needs a new look too because there is nothing about a hamlet on that page. Wabba The I (talk) 16:45, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Street names Ran out of inspiration or did you take names from an American city? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:14, August 18, 2013 (UTC) (Calling Horton to do his work?) Idk I got bored and thought of NYC, so sure :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:37, August 18, 2013 (UTC) : The first one maybe "Newman Street" and the second maybe "Chinese Street" or named after a Governor maybe? "Harding Street" or "Harding Avenue"? Or something very diferent? Wabba The I (talk) 16:42, August 18, 2013 (UTC) : Hey everyone, I'm back now. We can try going with multicultural names for the street, like Germania Way, Aberdeen Street etc, or just continue the names used in Sofasi. HORTON11: • 01:38, August 19, 2013 (UTC) : FINALLY! :D Yes, I think Sofasi should have four neighborhoods and stuff, so hopefully you support that. Idk make up any street names does it matter :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 03:11, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Feel free to talk to the others about names,as long as they sound nice. I have a few things going on, the big one now is the Brunanter league. Btw great work on the buses and transport, let's go with it. HORTON11: • 03:53, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Seeing as there are large Chinese, British and German populations in Intercity, how about street names from those countries, like London Street, Beijing Street and Berlin Street Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 17:09, August 19, 2013 (UTC) : The names don't have to be that obvious, but should go along with the multicultural theme. HORTON11: • 17:15, August 19, 2013 (UTC)